Ahsoka's Story : The end doesn't have to be the end
by Sarahbear00001
Summary: "I know." With those two words, Ahsoka's world changed forever. Just because her story "stopped" after those last two words, that doesn't mean Ahsoka is finished. Her story is not over. After she moves back to Shili, things change for her. For better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1: A second chance

**Hello. There are a few things I would like to say. This is supposed to be a sad story , but don't worry, there's a method to my madness! I was talking to my friend,(also my editor, critic, and BFF) and I read something of her's, and compared to her, my writing felt...well, silly. I want to write something that I can really be proud of, something tragic and heart- wrenching, like Titanic. But all work and no play makes a dull child, so it's Star Wars, and it involves all of my favourite characters, including a few OC's including my OC Sierra. (WAYYY later on). Anyways, this is in Anakin's POV and Ahsoka's POV, but I might put Sierra in there (maybe make a side story, her POV?) and it is set about a year after Ahsoka Tano leaves the Jedi order, and with the OC I mentioned, the timing gets weird, but Sierra Kryze Kenobi is a Padawan, and is an apprentice right after she leaves. It's weird, but I take the different seasons of the show as years, and I believe Satine was killed in three, so when Sierra comes into the picture, it has been about maybe nine years. I know this is somewhat irrelevant, but for all intensive purposes, between season three and five, nine years have passed, ok? Ahsoka looks older and more mature than in season three anyways. Sorry, I'm rambling. Okay, so since Satine was killed, it has been ten years. I know it doesn't make much sense, but that's how it needs to be for this to work. Okay, please read, review, and enjoy. PS: the content rating will make more sense down the road, but believe me, it's exactly what it needs to be. I also want to add (I will keep reminding you this throughout) that this is not my life or anything. I don't have an abusive father. And I know I will do a lot of flash backs, but they help tell the story a bit better. Enjoy **

**Chapter One: A second chance **

**Ahsoka's POV**

The wind brushed against my montrals as I looked out over the grasses. I watched the bright orange Shilian sun start to sink behind the hills, then returned to my work. My father Fasa Tano is the healer, and I am his apprentice, due to my Jedi first aid training. That, and Barriss had taught me some about healing herbs, back when we were co Padawans. Before she had framed me for crimes I didn't commit, and resulted in my leaving the Jedi order. As bad as I felt for her, Barriss is dead, and there's nothing I could do. I snapped back to reality when my father snapped his fingers at me.

"Ahsoka, focus on your work." I shook my head wearily to clear my head.

"Right, sorry." I quickly picked up the various scattered bottles that I had been cleaning, and set them where they belonged. That's the thing about this stupid hut, I thought to myself, there's no shelves. As I cleaned alongside my father, he asked me about various methods of healing.

"How do you set a broken leg?" I didn't even have to really think about it.

"For the first 24 hours keep the leg elevated, then wrap water covered malka leaves around it and reapply every three days."

"Very good." He smiled, but it quickly disappeared as I continued to clean, and then we began discussing more healing methods until I finished my chores.

"Father, may I head to the lake?" He didn't quit working, but he looked at me.

"As long as you bring back something to eat." I nodded. "Yes father."

As I got up to leave, he turned to me. " Ahsoka, you're going to see that boy, aren't you?" I nodded, slightly nervous. He never did like the concept of me dating.

"Yes father." He grimaced, but didn't show signs of being upset.

"Be home by dusk." I nodded, and headed back to our hut before going to the lake. I entered my and my sister's room, and headed over to the large sheet of volcanic glass we used as a mirror. I used the grass cloth and the bowl of water to clean the small bits of mud and healing herbs off of my montrals before heading out. As I went to leave the room, I crashed into my younger sister, Anhka.

"Hey Ahsoka, where are you headed? Off to see Omah again?" I tried to move past her, but she wouldn't budge. I growled in annoyance.

"He's perfectly nice. You only don't like him because of what you've heard father say." She stuck her tongue out at me, a typical response for an ten year old, then I got really annoyed. I effortlessly picked her up with the force and moved her. She yelled as soon as I set her down.

"You forced me! I'm telling on you!" She ran off, and I sighed.

**FLASHBACK**

"What did you just do!?" My father yelled at me as I used the force to grab a fruit from the top of a tree.

"I used the force. There's nothing wrong!" He came over to me, and smacked my hand. Hard.

"People already tell stories about you, and the rest of us are mocked for your powers. Don't ever let me catch you doing that again, ever!" He stormed away as people stared at me. I ran away from the tree, and found Omah by the lake. I cried into his chest as he held me, and he comforted me until I stopped. He tried his best to make me feel better, and we talked all night, and realised we were in love.

**END FLASHBACK**

I sighed, as I remembered I was forbidden to use the force. I ran after her, and quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Anhka, wait! If you promise not to tell on me, I'll buy you some candy." Anhka nodded excitedly at me.

"Okay, I promise!" I half heartedly smiled, not that she would know the difference, and I left as quickly as I could. I walked out of our hut and through town. I stopped by the trader's stand, and he smiled at me. He was an old man, his montrals short from age, and his skin a pale orange-yellow, the color of a Nabooian squash.

"Ahsoka, how are you this evening?" I smiled at the old man, his nearly toothless mouth shaped into a smile.

"Hello, Eahnu. One package of candies please." He laughed a throaty laugh, his eyes twinkling.

"What's the occasion?" I sighed, and looked at the old man with a small smile.

"Nothing special, just a treat for the family." I took out my pouch of credits that I fit into the holster of my belt where my lightsaber would have been. I opened the pouch, and took out one of the many small silver credits. Eahnu looked at me, his eyes wide.

"My goodness, where should a child come across so much money?" For once, he wasn't joking in his usual manner, he was almost mesmerised by my credits.

"I got them from my dear friend senator Padme Amidala. As a parting gift." The truth was, I was only carrying about 50 credits, but Padme had given me 10,000.

**FLASHBACK**

"You what? You...you left the order?" Padme stared at me with a single tear threatening to breach her eyelid.

"I had to. They didn't trust me. I can't stay under the enforcement of those who can't trust me. Who knows what else they will not see before its too late? If they could not see that I was innocent, then they must be blind." Padme hugged me tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka. I feel awful for you. Where...where are you going to go?" Hmm... THAT was a good question.

"Well, I was planning on trying to get a job, until I save up enough credits to buy transport to Shili. I'll live with my family." She stepped back from me, then disappeared into a room, only to appear a moment later. She held out a large pouch, silk from the look of it, and handed it to me. The bag alone had to be worth at least 100 credits, who knows what was inside. It was slightly heavy, but when I opened it, I could not speak. Credit upon credit gleamed at me from the pouch.

"Here," she said, wiping tears from her eyes and tying the pouch back up,"take these. It's ten thousand credits, but a transport should only cost about 100." My mouth was gaped open in utter shock.

"Pad-Padme, I...I can't take this from you! This is yours." She stood up straight and planted her feet. She was really funny when she tried to be serious.

"I insist. Take it, and start a life for yourself. It's my parting gift to you." I still couldn't react as fast as I wanted to.

"I...I can't believe this. Th-thank you... Thank you so much!" I hugged her tightly, and then she looked me in the eyes.

"I promise, I will visit you as soon as I can. Here, I also want you to have this." She stepped back into the smaller room, then appears with a Holopad. "Keep in touch, okay?" She was silently crying, tears flowing down her face. I stared at the Holopad, and the pouch, and I literally could not move my mouth.

"I-I...I don't know what to say. I can't thank you enough." She hugged me even more tightly, and all I could do was smile. Padme looked at me sadly, then disappeared into another room, then reappeared with a long, rather pretty coat, and a pair of gloves. "Shili is cold this time of year. Take..."she was sobbing quietly into a cloth provided by C3po, and continued,"take care of yourself, Ahsoka." She then drove me to the station, and we hugged for a long time

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oh. Well, that will be five credits please." I handed him a piece, and took the small sack of candy. I smiled at him, then turned away.

"Thank you. Have a pleasant evening." I left, then as soon as I was out of the miniature shopping centre, ran through the woods. I arrived at Omah's house, and knocked on the door. His mother answered the door, and smiled at me with a heartwarming look.

"Ahsoka, dear! Please, please, enter!" I entered their house, much bigger than our hut, and nodded a hello to his father sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, reading a book made of leaves. They were very wealthy, one of the only families to live in a house instead of a hut, because Omah's father was a reporter from the closest city, to report on animal herd movement and tribe conflict. His mother motioned to Omah's door, then I knocked and he immediately let me in.

"Ahsoka, my love! How are you?" I kissed him quickly on the cheek, and hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine. Can I get something out of my trunk? Then we can head to the lake." He nodded, and went to he closet, then pulled out a small chest. Omah let me keep my belongings in it, because I was not allowed to own "spoiled rich child" things. I had the rest of my credits in it, along with the coat and gloves Padme gave me, and the Holopad. It was his parents idea, but there was one thing in there that only Omah and I knew of, my Shoto. My original lightsaber had been lost in the warehouse, most likely discovered and in Anakin's possession, but my Shoto was lost near the prison. Anakin had found it, and (with clearance from the Jedi council) asked Obi-wan to give it to me a few weeks after I left.

"Anakin wanted you to have this, at the very least,"he had said,"to protect yourself. Take care, my friend." It sat under the coat, and I hardly ever touched it. I had shown Omah how it worked, but other than that, I couldn't. Anakin had obviously not been able to see me for fear of bringing back painful memories, but the though that it was Anakin who wanted me to have it, I just couldn't bear the pain. I checked my messages on the Holopad, and after reading a news article Padme had sent me, and answering a message from Lux, who I had not talked to in a long time, I put the candies in the chest, then turned back to Omah.

"I need to come back for those. Let's go to the lake!" He smiled, put his arm around me, and we headed out the door. His parents smiled at us as we left, and I waved goodbye. They, unlike my parents, approved of our relationship. My parents didn't even know the most of it. We took a last look at his house, then ran excitedly into the woods.

**Well, that was chapter one. What did you guys think? **


	2. Chapter 2 : A forbidden love

**Ahsoka's Story: Tedhtbte ch 2 **

**Hi guys! Here's chapter two finally! Sorry I haven't been updating much of my stuff, but I got out of the ER a few days ago, and I have not necessarily recovered fully yet, still had headaches, so it's hard to read, more so to write, so I apologize for not updating, but I really wanna update this story as much as possible, because (thank goodness) I have been working on another story alternate ending for Ahsoka, and then I realized that I can't have TWO alternate endings because A. That's just bad storytelling, and B. That people will be confused, so I decided to merge the two. I have another story, Ahsoka's Fate, but thats already been published, so there's not much I can do, so not ONLY do I have to merge those two incomplete stories into one, I already have the ending that I have to work into it. I have one story where Ahsoka dies, and a suicide in another, but those are irrelevant. Sorry, I tend to ramble, so if you are reading this and are confused, I apologize. Those of you who have read my other works, then that was for you, but otherwise, let's start before this becomes like chapter one, where the Author's Note is longer than the actual story. But the one thing in here for EVERYONE is to remind you that this is completely fictional, so please don't call Child Protective Services on my parents please(not that I actually expect anyone to, but some people might think that I, like many others, take events from my life and put them into my stories, and I do, but not in THIS story.) I have a good family, and I am not abused. Thx guys! Enjoy the story! And yea, I made the title cliche on purpose. **

**Chapter Two: A forbidden love**

**Ahsoka's POV**

I ran excitedly through the forest as Omah chased after me. I squealed in surprise as Omah caught me and picked me up. He spun me around and set me down and kissed me on the lips. He looked at me with a determined twinkle in his eye as he looked into mine.

"Gotcha." I rolled my eyes at him, and punched him in the arm.

"I wasn't trying. I could easily outrun you." I smirked playfully, until he rubbed his arm where I had punched him. "I'm sorry, did I punch you too hard?" He worried me, until I saw a small smile on his lips, but before I could react, he grabbed me and gently tackled me onto a large, soft bed of grass. I looked at him with wide, surprised eyes, until he laughed. He laid next to me, and kissed my montral.

"You know I love you, right?" I smiled as he stroked he side of my face with his fingers.

"Of course. You know I love you too, right?" He chuckled, and then helped me to my feet. As soon as I was on my feet, I smiled as he kissed me yet again, on the cheek. I looked to my feet, and that was when I realized that it was not his foot resting on mine, but a snake. Even as a former Jedi, nothing scared me more than snakes. I screamed, and used the force to pick it up and push it as far as I could. It ended up flying through the air, far above the trees, until far off, we heard a loud THWACK as it landed on the ground, most likely killing it. Omah looked at me in either surprise or shock. I couldn't tell.

"Ahsoka, that was awesome!" I smiled in relief. Omah knew I had the force, but he had never seen me use it defensively. I had shown him tricks and whatnot, but using it for attack purposes was a whole different story.

"Thanks. I don't get to use the force often, so it feels good to use it every now and again." I smiled weakly, thinking what I had just said was stupid, but he laughed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Ahsoka, darling, you can use the force around me anytime." I turned to face him, but he surprised me with a kiss on the lips. We sat by the lake until the sun began to set. I didn't have time to hunt, so Omah and I ran back to his house, I grabbed Anhka's candy, and on the way back, I bought a small deer-like creature and used all that I had to drag it home. I walked through the door, and brought the deer to my mother.

"Mother, I have dinner." I smiled, hoping that she would approve of it, but she seemed unphased, if not slightly disappointed.

"How am I supposed to cook this? It needs skinned, gutted, and cleaned. What am I supposed to do with this!" I cringed, hoping that her words would just go away. "You're just like your father! You don't plan ahead! Typical JEDI behaviour, you rush into battle with your dumb laser swords acting like the whole galaxy belongs to you, but you don't think about what comes next!" That hurt. She knew that I was sensitive about my past. T hadn't been more than two months since I left.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset..." She turned around and threw her spoon at me.

"No, you don't MEAN to, but that's all your good for! Making me upset! Get out of my face!" She turned to go to the living room, where she stashed liquor.

"Mother, please don't..." She whipped around to face me. I could tell she had been having one of those days where she had a headache, and all she did was sit around and drink.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Just as I turned around to scream at her, my father put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ahsoka, don't upset her. It's ok, just let me talk to her. Wait outside for me, ok?" I nodded.

"Okay." I sat outside the hut, and used a combination of the force and my natural Togrutan excellent hearing to listen to them. My mother was shouting, but my father kept calm.

"She's worthless! She is only a burden! She doesn't know anything about tribe life!"

"Dear, she hasn't lived here since she was three!"

"Because YOU let them take her! I wanted to keep my baby, but YOU let them turn her into a republic soldier!"

"She has turned into a wonderful person because of it!"

"I'm so sick of you! All of you!" I listened closer as the silence dragged on, until I heard something that made my blood turn cold. Blaster shots. I rushed back inside, to see something that I could have never been prepared for. My father and my sister lying on the floor, in a pool of blood. My mother stood silently, smirking and glaring at me intently.

"Mother! What have you done?"

"They're dead. How do you like that, Snips?" She hissed at me, knowing that hearing my old nickname hurt me deep inside,"you can save the day across the galaxy, but you can't save your own family! Your pathetic!" I sunk to my knees, weak from terror. I knelt next to my father, and used the force to check for a pulse on the two. Anhka was dead, killed instantly, but my father was still alive, but I could tell he would be dead within the minute.

"Ahsoka... It's not... Your...fault." His life ended in my arms.

"Father!" I stood up, and used the force to rip the blaster out of her hand. I held it and pointed it at her.

"You killed them!" She glared at me, smirking.

"What are you gonna do, Ahsoka? Are you really going to kill your mommy?" She slumped to the floor. I wasn't aware that I had pulled the trigger. I dropped the gun, and turned and ran. I ran as fast as I could, my tears blinding me. I can't see, but I know the way to Omah's house by heart. I stopped and pounded on the front door. It was late at night, but I needed somebody.

"Omah! Omah! Please! Help me!" The door swung open, and Omah appeared.

"Ahsoka! What is it!" He pulled me inside, and shut the door. I tried my best to keep the tears back, but they kept leaking out. I sobbed, and Omah held me as I shook with grief.

"Om-Omah... M-m-my m-m-m-oth-oth-other k-ki-ki-kil-killed m-my f-f-f-f-at-at-ather!" I collapsed in his arms, and he sat down on the floor and held me in his lap. I doubted he could understand what I had just said, but I didn't care. I sobbed like a child, finding it hard to breathe. He gently grabbed my shoulders and held me in front of him.

"Ahsoka, I'm here. What happened? Just try to relax..." I took a few deep breaths, then I continued.

"My mother... My mother just killed my father and sister... and I... I killed her." I could feel him tense up.

"What? Okay, it's all gonna be okay..." He held my head to his chest, and rested his chin in the dip between my montrals. After what felt like an eternity of me crying and him comforting me, he picked me up and carried me to the couch. He put me down, covered me with a blanket, and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to go get my parents. I'll be right back, I'm just going upstairs." I nodded weakly. I never really realised how exhausting crying was, because I had never cried like this before. I cried when Obi-wan faked his death, at Barriss's betrayal, and when I left the order, but never like this. He disappeared up the stairs, and reappeared with his father. I sat up, wrapped the blanket around my shoulders, and looked up to see Omah sit by me again. He put his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me close. I tried to hold it together, but tears streamed down my cheeks. His mother handed me a glass of water, and Omah told the events of what had just happened. I would have told them myself, but if I attempted to speak, I knew I would break. The glass shook in my hands until it wasn't in my hands anymore. Omah must have noticed, because he was the one who took the glass out of my hands. He rubbed my back, but I couldn't feel anything. My eyes were dull, and crying had left me hollow.

"Ahsoka... Are you ok?" It was Omah's father.

"I... I... don't know what to- to- do!" I started sobbing, and as silly as I felt, Omah just held me tighter and let me cry. I had seen the horrors of war, but this was totally different.

"I certainly will have to report this... Ahsoka, please stay as long as you like." I nodded my thanks, but I couldn't move very well. After Omah did the rest of the talking, his parents left us, but his mother returned with some blankets and pillows. Also, she brought my Holopad.

"It was beeping. I figured..." She trailed off.

"Thank you. " My voice was quiet.

Omah grabbed the blankets and made a bed around me.

"Thank you, Omah." He smiled, and kissed my head.

"Of course." He got up to leave, but I put a trembling hand on his wrist.

"Wait. Can... Can you stay with me tonight?" He smiled, then laid down with me on the couch. I looked at my Holopad, which beeped again. I sighed, then answered a hologram transmission from Padme.

"Ahsoka! Thank goodness! Anakin is so worried! He said he felt you through the force, that a bunch of grief and sadness hit him like a ton of bricks! Are you ok?" I couldn't really speak, so I handed my Holopad to Omah.

"Padme... This is Omah. He...he'll tell you." After Omah told her, he handed it back to me. I really didn't feel like speaking, but I had to.

"Ahsoka, I... I have no words. Obi-wan stopped by today too. He wanted to ask you to come back to the Order." I gasped in surprise. Tears welled in my eyes.

"Padme I gotta go." I rushed to end the call, but fumbled around with it, m trembling hands messing up the controls. Omah took it from me, ended the call, then set it down on the table. I had no more tears left, so I just sat there, violently sobbing , choking over my grief, and shaking. He stroked my back, and I cried myself tosleep**. **


	3. Chapter 3 : A shocking reunion

**Hi. Don't have time for a huge long thing, just gonna jump right in. But I will say this, this chapter means a lot to me, and if you are going to leave a mean review, I promise you you will be reported. It's not necessarily that I think anybody would be THAT heartless, but I just felt that that needed to be established. Okay, read on and enjoy! **

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining through the blinds in Omah's room. Somebody must have moved me from the couch. From the look of it, it was early in the morning. I crept down the stairs, and saw Omah sleeping on the couch. Then the memory of what had happened last night hit me suddenly. I sneaked out the front door, and ran to my house - my **old **house-. I saw some people from the city were there, some police droids and humans, and whatnot. I did not see the bodies, just three sheets on the floor. One of the human officers approached me.

"Are you Ahsoka Tano?" I sighed heavily and nodded.

"Y-yes, I am Ahsoka Tano." His brown eyes looked at me with sympathy, and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm very sorry." I nodded, and entered the house. After speaking with the detectives, they gave me permission to go into my room and take my belongings. They gave me as much time as I needed. I entered my room, and I sat down on my bed. Looking around the room, I took in my surroundings. My sister's clay drawings littered the wall, and her stuffed animal lay on her bed. I looked to my side of the room, but I only had two possessions that I wanted. A necklace my father had given to me, and a knife he had given me when I first arrived. I put the necklace on, then picked up the blade in my hands, and my eyes began to water. I started weeping, my hands trembling and my shoulders shaking. I only noticed I still held on to the knife when I felt something hot and sticky run down my fingers. It was my blood. I had accidentally squeezed the blade and had cut the palm of my hand. It was bizarre, it didn't hurt, rather it felt _good. _I pulled back my glove, and slid the blade along my arm, a thin red line appearing after a few moments. I slashed my skin again, and again, until my entire arm was covered in blood. I let it drip, and sighed in relief. After a few moments, the realization of what I had just done hit me. I grabbed a cloth and tried to stop the bleeding, but it wouldn't quit. I sat there, holding the cloth to my arm, for what felt like an eternity. I couldn't help it, I started to cry again. Strangely, the bleeding made me forget the pain for a spell. I grabbed the blade again, and cut my other arm more than the first, and let the blood drip down my arms. My life was in shambles. I had kriffed up as a Jedi, as a Padawan, and now, as a person. After all those years, how could I not save them? I have saved so many lives, but I couldn't save my own family? _Of course not, _an inner voice told me, _you're just a kriff up. You are no good. All you manage to do is inconvenience people and hurt. Anakin was devastated when you left, but did you care? And you couldn't save them, selfish girl! Any you can sit there and call yourself A Jedi? _Shut up! I screamed at the voices, but they only got louder. I cried and lie down on the floor, still slashing my arms, my blood forming a small pool in front of me. I kept slashing, criss-crossing the cuts, when somebody entered the room. My eyes were still full of tears, but I didn't need them to know who it was. I could sense him.

"Ahsoka! Stop! What are you doing?" Anakin ran over to me, and tried to grab the knife. "Give me that!"

I cried even louder as he wrestled me for the knife. "No! Don't take it!" He eventually used his weight to pin me to the floor, then ripped the knife from my fingers. "Give it back! I need it! Give it back!" My wrists were restrained by Anakin's hands, but my feet were free. I used them to throw him off balance, then I picked up the blade again.

"Ahsoka no!" I knew he was going to take it or tackle me, so I looked at the blade, then threw it on the floor in frustration, and put my head in my hands. I sobbed, and Anakin regained his balance, and ran to me. He knelt by me, and held my shoulders.

"Ahsoka, listen to me. Everything's gonna be okay. What happened?" I shook as I tried to stop crying.

"M-my mother... k-killed my f-father, a-and I killed h-her. I-it was my f-fault, I c-couldn't s-save them. I am a h-horrible J-Jedi." He hugged me, not caring that my blood was getting on his clothes.

"Shhh... it wasn't your fault... let me help you with those." He motioned towards my arm, but I shied away from him.

"They're fine." He looked at me with an expression that told me he had no intent of letting me go.

"Ahsoka, they're not fine. You're losing a lot of blood. Please let me help you."

I shook my head, and scooted away from him. "No, I don't want you to touch them. They're _fine." _He sighed, and moved towards me.

"Ahsoka, please don't fight me. I want to help you, but I can't unless you let me." I shook my head. He tried to grab my arm, but I stood up before he could. I felt a little dizzy, but I ignored it. "Ahsoka!"

"No! You don't understand!" I used the force to call the blade to my hand, and ran out the door. My vision started to blur, and my legs started to wobble, but I kept running. Anakin wasn't far behind me. I ran faster, and leapt into a tree. I ran to the other side of the branch, then I leapt into the next tree. I hopped through the trees, until I wasn't sure whether Anakin was still behind me or not. I jumped down, and sat down. I kept cutting into my flesh, shredding my arm, until I felt really dizzy. I lied down on the ground, and cried. How did Anakin find me? How is he here? I knew he would be along any minute, tracking me by my force presence, so I cut my wrists open. It really hurt, I was positive I had hit the artery, but I was happy. I let my blood flow out of me, knowing that I would be dead in minutes. As blackness descended upon me, I sent up a silent prayer. I'm sorry, Anakin and Omah. I can't deal with the guilt. Please forgive me. I was so dizzy, but I managed to pick up a shaky hand, and carved ANAKIN and OMAH into my arm before I blacked out.

* * *

**Anakin's POV **

I ran through the forest, terror and adrenaline pumping through my veins. I could sense Ahsoka was nearby, but her presence was ebbing. NO! She must have slit her wrists! I have to hurry! I looked around desperately, until I saw her, lying on the ground in front of a tree. I hit the button on my com, and as soon as Rex answered, I shouted in a frantic hurry.

"Medical team at my coordinates, NOW!" I didn't wait for a reply, I knelt beside Ahsoka. I checked her pulse, and although it was still there, it was fading. If I don't do something now, she's going to die. I quickly grabbed her knife, took off my shirt, and cut a long strip off. I wrapped it around her wrist, and did the same with the other. I thought it was going to work, but I saw that the blood was soaking through too quickly. I cut up more strips, and wrapped them around her wrists, but if the medical team didn't arrive in the next minute or so, she was going to die. I studied her arms, when I realized some of the cuts made words. One said OMAH, whoever that was, and the other made my blood run cold. The other said ANAKIN. I sighed, and put my head on my hand. Why didn't I get here sooner? If she dies, it's my fault! I should have never let her leave! All of these thoughts ran through my head, when eventually the stress began to kill me.

"REX DAMN IT GET HERE NOW! SHE'S DYING!"

"We're arriving at your coordinates, sir." A few seconds later, the team appeared through the trees. They knelt beside her, and removed the makeshift bandages I had made, and took out a needle and surgical thread. They stitched her wrists closed, but they were still bleeding heavily. They secured bacta patches all over her arms, and had me use the Force to lift her onto a stretcher. I ran alongside them until we got to our ship. The team moved her to the medical station, then began trying to close all of the massive gashes. They worked for hours, cleaning all of the cuts and sewing them closed. When they were finished, one of the medics pulled me aside.

"You were lucky to find her when you did. She's lost far too much blood. I'm afraid that-" I could have sworn that my heart stopped.

"What! There has to be SOMETHING YOU CAN DO!" I began shouting, panic turning into anger.

"Well, we could do a blood transfusion, but we need another Togrutan willing to give blood. They all have the same blood type. It's risky, but it's her only chance. I recommend you hurry." I nodded, and ran outside the room, to crash into Obi-wan, who had accompanied me on this trip.

"Anakin, where are you going? Why were you in the medical room?" Clearly, he hadn't heard. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.

"I'll explain on the way. Hurry!" He ran with me, but he had a very confused look on his face.

"Anakin, slow down! Where are we going?" Great. Not only did I have to witness all of this myself, but now I have to explain it to someone else.

"We're going to find somebody named Omah. He'll most likely give us some of his blood."

"Blood? What for?" I sighed in frustration. Oh yeah. He didn't know why we needed it.

"Ahsoka. She tried to commit suicide, she slit her own wrists, and she's losing too much blood." Obi-wan looked at me as though I had gone crazy.

"What? Why would she do such a thing?"

"Because, her mother killed her father and sister, and Ahsoka was forced to kill her. The guilt of not being able to save them drove her to it." He went silent.

"...Oh. I had no idea. Where does this Omar person live?"

"**Omah, **not Omar. I don't know. I guess we'll just have to ask around." We reached the market place, and hurried over to a woman selling fruit at a stand. Most Togrutans speak english, so we didn't stop to ask.

"Ma'am, where does Omah live?" She started talking in Togrutese, and I groaned in annoyance. Obi-wan put a hand on my shoulder.

"Patience, Anakin. I have a translator device with me. Just slow down." I turned to him, shocked and angry.

"Patience? PATIENCE? SHE'S DYING! THERE'S NOT TIME FOR PATIENCE!" Obi-wan turned back in his calm manner.

"Anakin, the best way to help her is to do things right. If we don't figure out where this Omah lives, then we might be too late. Just try to calm down." He pulled out a small device, then spoke into it.

"Please say that again, into the device." It copied what he had said, but it came out Togrutese. The woman spoke again, and the device translated it.

"He lives a small ways down that road," she pointed," in a big house." Obi-wan thanked her, then we ran down the road. As soon as we reached the house, I pounded on the door. A young Togrutan boy answered. Apparently Omah was Ahsoka's boyfriend. This wasn't going to be fun. A shirtless guy asking about his girlfriend. I can't believe Ahsoka's dating **this **loser. I'm gonna talk to him about that later on...

"Are you Omah?" He nodded.

"Yes. Care to come in?" I was losing patience with this boy. Obi-wan must have sensed this, or is just good at predicting me, so he began to speak.

"I'm afraid we don't have time. We need your help. Are you associated with a girl named Ahsoka Tano?" He nodded.

"...Yes." He looked at our lightsabers, then turned to us with a glare that made me want to strangle him. "She already said she doesn't want to come back, so you can just leave. She's happy here." I grabbed his shirt and pushed him against a wall.

"We don't have time for this! We need your help, now are you coming or not?!" Obi-wan grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back slightly.

"I'm terribly sorry. My friend means you no harm. We need you to donate some blood to her." His eyes grew wider.

"What? What happened?"

"No time! Let's go!" He ran after us as we headed back towards the ship. When we arrived, I couldn't bear to look at her. My former Padawan, usually so bright and cheery, her face shrouded by an oxygen mask, IV's everywhere, and bacta patches soaked in blood covering her arms.

"Ahsoka! What did you do to her?" Omah rushed to her side, and looked at her. Even without the Force, I could tell that unless something was done, she wouldn't live for another hour. After talking to the medic, they hooked him up to the machine, and he gave his blood to Ahsoka. Obi-wan and I left the room. I sat down in the pilot's seat, and put my head in my hands. Obi-wan knew how stressed I was, but instead of just letting me be like I was hoping, he decided to try and comfort me.

"...Anakin, are you alright?" I lifted up my head, and looked at him, trying to keep in the tears welling in my eyes.

"As great as anybody else in this situation would be."

"It wasn't your fault, you know." I shook my head.

"Yes it was! I should have tried harder to prove her innocence! I should have convinced her to stay, but I couldn't! If she had never left, this wouldn't have happened! And if not that, I should have stopped her from cutting herself! I should have gotten there sooner, and I-" Obi-wan stopped me.

"Anakin, you can't blame yourself for everything. What would have happened if you **hadn't **walked in when you did? She could have died, but you saved her!"

"I didn't save her! She's still dying! If she dies, I'll never be able to forgive myself! I was her mentor, I should have been looking out for her, but I turned my back on her! I let her leave, only to end like this!" I couldn't stop the tears. I stood up and started to pace."It was my fault, right from the start! I shouldn't have sent those troops after her, I should have tried to help her instead of stop her! I-" I stopped as Obi-wan slapped me across the face. I sat back in my chair, stunned. Obi-wan never hit me like **that **before.

"Anakin. I'm sorry about that, but get ahold of yourself! If Ahsoka's going to survive this, she needs you to be strong! Now, we should probably transport her to Couroscant, and I'm guessing that boy is going to want to join us. I'll speak with his parents, but in the meantime, get some sleep."

* * *

**So? How was it? I had to end that now, otherwise that could have gone to a really dark place (as if it already hadn't.) I have a long list of stories to update, but it kinda sucks, because I am leaving for Georgia in a few days, then driving all the way back. Super excited, but unfortunately, as any committed fiction-er knows, that means lots of writing time, not a lot of WiFi time. So I will try to give you guys a lot to chew on before I go. Please read, review, and rate, but like I said above, please be nice in your reviews, or you will be sorry. YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER! XD bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 : A devastating kidnapping

**Hi! Okay, so I am writing this because I am at my friends, and she is sleeping, so I wrote this. This chapter is where my story really starts to unfold, so hang on and enjoy the ride. Okay, here goes. Please read, review, and rate, but if you insult it, I will send a Rancor after you. **

**Anakin's POV **

**Twelve hours after leaving Shili...**

I sat in the chair next to Ahsoka as she struggled for life. The medics weren't sure if she was going to live, but they had done all that they could do. Omah had given her his blood, and he sat across the room, on the other side of her, holding her hand. I cringed at even the thought of her dating. I know that without the code there was no rule against it, but still. The Padawan that I had received on Christophsis, the spunky, snippy fourteen year old that I had raised-no **trained**, I told myself, was dating. And of all the people, why this loser? He was scrawny, whiny, and obnoxious. I bet I could throw him across the room with one hand. I snorted out loud at the thought. Omah looked up from her and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Something funny, _Jedi_?" I had to use all my strength to restrain from punching him right in the face.

"Nah, just the thought that a wonderful, talented girl like _her_ would date a loser like_ you._" As the Jedi in the room, I should have tried to be the bigger person, but this punk was dating my Snips. If he hurt her, I don't know what I would do.

He stood up and got in my face. Bad choice. "Excuse me? Look, she's not coming back after your pathetic order banished her. You and your _pigs_ turned their backs on her, and broke her, and _I'm_ the loser?" I got close to him, our noses almost touching, and hissed through clenched teeth.

"I guess she forgot to mention that I stood by her the entire time! And those _pigs_," I spat at him," have probably saved your life more times than you can count." I could tell that things were going to get ugly.

"I don't need saving from you corrupt _Republic Jedi_. All you do is bring chaos everywhere. The only thing you're good for is _hurting people_." I glared at him.

"The only person I'm gonna hurt right now is **you.**" I made a move to pick him up by the shirt, but Ahsoka moaned softly, and moved her head slightly.

"Look punk, I don't like you, and you don't like me, but what needs to happen right now is that we are both there for Ahsoka." He softened his glare.

"Agreed."

He turned back to his chair, and I resumed my place beside Ahsoka. Her eyes started to flutter, and then they finally opened. I was shocked. Her eyes went from electric blue to grey.

"Ahsoka?" Me and Omah said it simultaneously. We shot each other a look, but I turned back to her.

She groaned, then looked to her arms. She gasped in surprise, and looked me in the eyes.

"What did you do?! I wanted to die!" Her eyes watered, then she started to cry. But before either of us could comfort her, Ahsoka reached for her arms. She began tearing the Bacta patches off, and thrashing to try to get the IV out.

"Get these off of me!" I grabbed her hand, and looked at her.

"Ahsoka stop, please... Everything's gonna be okay, we're on the way to the hospital in Couroscant right now." Her eyes widened.

"No! I want to die! I don't deserve to live! I couldn't save them!" She began struggling to free her hand from my grasp, but I wasn't letting go.

"Snips, please... Do you know what I would do if I lost you?" She looked into my eyes with a sadness that couldn't be described.

"But I couldn't save them... It was my fault. I was the one who made my mom mad, then she got drunk, then after all that, I can't save them?" She continued to struggle, but her efforts were to no avail.

"But why try to kill yourself? That won't bring them back, Snips, and you know it." She continued to struggle. Omah glared at me.

"The point is to try and make her feel better, _Jedi._" I turned from her to face him.

"Say that again, _**I dare you.**_" I subconsciously let go of Ahsoka's wrist, not aware that I had done so. Instead of trying to undo the bandages, she pulled the covers off and ran to get between us.

"Stop, both of you! Stop fighting!" Omah kissed her forehead, looking at me with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, dear." It physically pains me that I can't kill him.

"Snips, please get back in bed. You shouldn't be walking around." She looked at me, her tears somewhat dried.

"I'm fine. I don't need to lay helpless in bed." I grabbed her hands gently.

"Please Ahsoka, listen to me. You've lost a lot of blood, you're probably just delusional, but you need to lie back down. You shouldn't have gotten up in the first place." She shook her head. Why am I not surprised... Ahsoka being stubborn is like the sun rising... inevitable.

"Mas-...Anakin, I'm fine. I don't want to get back in bed, I don't want to go to the hospital, but you aren't taking my feelings into account, you are doing this for yourself." She turned and yanked her wrist out of my grasp, and yanked the IV out of her arm. Blood began dripping from her arm.

"Ahsoka, stop!" She didn't listen. Instead, before I could stop her, she ran out of the room.

"Ahsoka! Come back!" I ran after her, but she was gone. I punched the wall with my mechanical hand, but I looked to the ground and saw a few crimson dots. I followed them, until I heard the swoosh of a door not far off. I'm not sure whether following a trail of blood to find her is a good or bad thing. I opened the door to a (seemingly) empty room. There was a few pieces of furniture, and a closet, but it was far too obvious for someone like Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, come out... please? I know you're in here, I just want to talk to you." I waited for a few seconds, but the grief and terror and...anger, were coming off of her in waves. "Snips, I know things have been rough, but we can talk them out. If you don't talk about it, the guilt that you feel will only get worse. Please, I can't lose you... You're my best friend, Ahsoka. I cried when you left the Order, but if you died... I don't know what I would do..." I could hear muffled sobs from behind the sofa. I debated whether or not to approach her. I decided to try and reason with her. I walked towards her, and kneeled down next to her. She was trembling, violently crying. You could feel her emotions, they were that strong. I reached a hand out to her, but she shied away from me.

"Ahsoka, please talk to me." She looked to the ground. "At least look at me?" She cast a glance at me, her eyes shiny and wet.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered, "I don't know what you want me to say. I am not going back to that room." Just as she spoke, the ship lurched massively. My com link started beeping.

"Anakin, there appears to be some sort of breach, there is another ship holding onto us, much bigger than us, and we can't break free."

"Got it." I looked at my former Padawan, trying to decide what to do. "Snips, if I leave, will you lie on the couch and wait for me?" She sighed, but spoke.

"Fine." I helped her up, and set her down on the couch, where she lied down. I rushed out of the room, and had my lightsaber activated in minutes, trying to block blaster shots. As the fighting commenced, I shouted into my link.

"There's too many of them! Protect Ahsoka and that kid!"

"Right, I'll see what I can do!"

**Ahsoka's POV**

I waited on the couch for Anakin to come back, but all I could hear was the sounds of people fighting. I still can't believe I had almost called him Master. What a bad mistake that would have been. I wish that I had spoken, I wanted to take back what I had said to him, about him saving me for him, not for me. I heard the door swish open, and I turned to face him, but it wasn't Anakin. It was a pirate.

"Who are... you? How did ...you get ...on board?" I was weak, my blood hadn't quit flowing. He glared at me, and came to the couch. I tried to to get up to fight him, but I was so weak, that I couldn't. He laughed a deep, throaty laugh at me.

"Darling, you've made this just too easy, haven't you? Your little _friend_ didn't put up a fight. He came quietly, now how about you?" I knew Anakin would never go "quietly", and I doubt Obi-wan would either, so he had to be talking about Omah.

"What...did you... Do to him? If you... Hurt him, I'll... Kill you..." I was so weak, I couldn't speak. He picked me up in his arms, and as much as I batted at him, he wouldn't let go of me. He ran up the stairs to the hallway, and back towards the ship. He passed a hall, and I saw Obi-wan running towards us.

"Obi-wan, help!" I tried to cry out, but my voice croaked, and I was barely audible. He nodded, and tried to lift me out of his arms with the force, but another pirate came from behind him and dragged him away.

"No!..." He laughed and put his face right near mine.

"Nice try, missy." He then pecked me on the forehead, which made me angry, but I couldn't fight back. I glared at him, but he carried me onto the enemy ship, and before I knew it, I was gone. I was in the arms of the pirate who had found me, on the enemy ship, and we were in hyperspace. I didn't know where Omah was, but I couldn't focus on anything. Blood dripped down my arm, from the IV and the pirate carrying me too roughly and I was too weak to move. The pirate met up with his comrades, and he looked at me with..._sympathy_? Since when were pirates _**ever**_ sympathetic? Oh, right, when they bring in a feeble bloody mess of a girl on their ship.

"What are we supposed to do with this one?" His comrade shrugged.

"I dunno, patch 'er up then chain 'er to the wall."

"But she's a Jedi, you idiot!"

"Yeah, but she's a little one, and she don't have 'er laser sword. 'Sides, look at 'er. She ain't nothin to be 'fraid of." They took me to the holding cell, restraining me in the air by putting my wrists in hanging chains, and chained my ankles to the floor, then the nicer one ,**like any pirate is ever ****_nice, _**took off his bandana and wrapped it around my arm, ready to tie it.

"No...don't." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You don't want to stop bleeding?"

"Don't pretend that...you're helping me...I don't want...your help." The original one took the bandana from the other one, and yanked on it, tying it, but also hurting my arm.

"Yeah, well the boss don't want you marked up too bad, so you're gonna have to take our help, darling." He spat the last word at me.

"Stop...calling me...that." He grabbed my chin and lifted my face to meet his eyes.

"I would watch your tone there, _**darling.**_ For now, we own you. So you better play nice, _**darling.**_" Now he was just mocking me. He started stroking my lekku, and looking at me in a way that made me very uneasy. The other one rolled his eyes and left the room, but the first one stayed. He stroked my face, and I growled at him in a Togrutish way, one that I didn't know I was capable of.

"You better quit doing that." He smiled a very creepy grin.

"Or...what?" I knew I was playing a dangerous game, but what did I have to lose at this point? He glared at me and turned away. Then I felt a sickening electricity ripple through my body. I screamed, my tears choking me. As quickly as it started, it stopped. I let my head and my hands drop, my breathing heavy, slow, and labored. As if my pain was somehow funny to the pirate, which it probably **was, **he hit it again, and I screamed in agony.

"Please! Stop!" My whispers were so quiet I could barely hear them, I don't know about the pirate though. He stopped the electricity, and I hung there. I was aching all over, my muscles aching and my head spinning. Beads of sweat appeared on my forehead, and He turned back around, then picked up my limp head. I was barely conscious.

"Now be nice, **_darling._**" He ran a finger down my face, and left. I let my head hang in exhaustion, and I blacked out.

* * *

**So how was it? I recently learned that what I am writing is technically called a "Darkfic", so yeah. Just warning you, this story is long and dark. Dark like, you will want to go out and adopt a puppy to ease your devastated emotions. Now, jsyk, she wasn't raped by the pirates, so don't jump to that conclusion. **


	5. Chapter 5 : A friendly face

**Hello hello! Okay, I am sorry I have not updated in a long time, but I have just been super busy with life, AKA a screaming baby and an annoying 10 yr old. Anyways, this next chapter is going to span over months. I'm trying to make it correspond with the movies. Okay, so this would be around the beginning of episode 3. The next chapter also has some bad language, but that's why I rated it M. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: A surprise meeting **

**Ahsoka's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, my head pounding. I was hoping that I wasn't where I had closed them, but I saw the same dirty holding cell, the same chains. I sighed. How had it come to this? My life had been great just 4 days ago, and now I was on a pirate ship on my way to who knows where. The door opened, and two different pirates entered.

"Mornin' lassie." They unhooked me, and I fell to the floor. I tried to get up, but my arms gave out from under me. They picked me up by my elbows and set me on my feet.

"Walk."

"I-I...can't." They zapped me with electricity.

"I said walk!" I took a shaky step, then another, and they walked behind me, restraining my arms behind me. They led me to a large room, with all the controls and a large chair in the middle. The chair turned, and I looked at Hando.

"Ah, good, you have her." He got up, and snapped his fingers. They let go of me, and my legs gave out from under me. Hando came over to me, and took my face in his hands. I sat on the ground on my knees.

"So we meet again, Padawan. Ah yes, that's right, you are no longer a Padawan. Men," he turned to the men in the controls "we land on Onderon in ten minutes." _**Onderon**_! Lux is there, maybe he can help me. They sat down in some chairs, and held me by my shoulders.

_**On Onderon...**_

I was in restraints as the pirates landed outside of a large palace, or mansion of some sort. I was so tired, and hungry, and in pain, but it was all my fault. I left the order and broke Anakin's heart. I was his little sister, and I abandoned him. Then as if that wasn't enough, I got my mom to shoot my father, and I killed her. My mom was right, me being at the front lines of battle, I never stopped to look at the wake of destruction I had left behind. I never gave a damn about the others I have killed, but when it's my family, I go suicidal. That's not fair, I should have died instead of them. They were innocent, and I was guilty of far too many murders to ever account for. I was a hideous monster in the presence of the innocent. Then when Anakin finds me, I reopen the wounds upon his heart that I had left without a second thought by trying to end my life. I glanced at my arms. There were criss-crossing scars everywhere. I looked at my left arm. The word OMAH hadn't been deep enough, it was already invisible, but ANAKIN stood out among the rest. That probably hurt him more. Thinking that he was my last thought. I had been too ignorant and stupid to see it. And after all of that, I'm not even strong enough to fight off a pirate. I deserve whatever's coming to me. Poor Anakin, he's probably worried sick. I felt the ship lurch, and we left.

"Alright, get up." I didn't want to be shocked again, so I tried my best to stand up. My knees shook, and I sank back down. Hando was watching, and stopped them.

"Help her. We were ordered to treat her fairly, so that is what we will do." They nodded, and put my arms around their shoulders, and let my feet dangle behind me. We entered the palace, and I was brought to a throne room. But it wasn't a throne, it was a sitting room. This was somebody very wealthy's house. Great, I'm probably going to be a slave. They gently set me down, and a guard appeared.

"How much does my lord owe you for the Togrutas?" Knowing Hando, this could take some time. Wait..._Togrutas?_

"The price was set at 500,000 credits."

"Of course." The guard handed him a briefcase, and Hando opened it and took out a credit, and tossed it at the guard.

"For your trouble. Just so you know, the female Togruta needs medical attention. The boss wants her in good shape, right?" The guard nodded, and two more appeared from behind the curtain. Two of them escorted Hando and his men to their ship, and the other one scooped me up. He was very careful, so I figured I might as well try and talk to him.

"Where...are you taking...me?" He looked at me. I couldn't see past his helmet, but his voice was gentle.

"To the medic. We're gonna get you patched up, don't worry. What's your name?"

"Ah...Ahsoka." I stammered, nervous.

"That's a pretty name. He lifted his visor, and leaned in close to me. He lowered his visor, and whispered to me.

" I'm sorry." He smiled at me, then put his visor back up. He wasn't that much older than Anakin. I turned my head to look behind us, when I saw Omah, his arms restrained by another guard. The guard turned, and whispered to me.

"My lord usually only takes the males as guards, but with your Jedi training, you will serve useful." Jedi training? How did he know?

"How...did you...know?"

"Your face, Ahsoka Tano. You were all over the news when you left the Jedi order." I should have guessed. "Now sleep, save your strength." I did as he said, and fell asleep. I woke up when he set me down on the medical bed. He was very careful, and put a pillow behind my head, and covered me in a blanket. But he took my wrists, and clipped them into the built in restraints.

"Sorry... Are they too tight?" I shook my head.

"No. Thank you." He only nodded his head.

"Now sleep, the medic will be in soon." He left, and I fell back asleep. When the droid entered the room, it woke me up, checked my vital signs, and injected me with an IV and some sort of sleeping medication.

_**The next day...**_

**Anakin's POV **

"She was...taken. A group of pirates boarded our ship, and I had to leave her. They must have found her, but she wasn't strong enough to fight them off..." I reported to the council the incidents of the day before yesterday.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain that large disturbance in the force. What happened before that?" Mace Windu could be so irritating.

"She... Well...she..." Obi-wan put a hand on my shoulder, and stepped forward.

"She attempted to take her own life. I apologize for him, this was rather hard on him." The entire council gasped. Plo-Koon spoke up.

"Why would she do this?" Obi-wan spoke on my behalf.

"In a gunfight, she was forced to watch her father die, along with killing her mother." Yoda put his head down in grief.

"Too young, she was. Have to face this, she should not. Still alive, is she?" I nodded.

"We believe so. We would have felt it if...if she had..."

"We can send a small rescue party to the coordinates the ships were at, but there's not much else we can do." The council dismissed, but Yoda asked me to stay behind.

"Lose faith, you must not. Strong, she was, determined. Much like you, hmm? Fail you, she will not." He looked me in the eyes, his eyes full of wisdom.

"Thank you, Master."

_**The next (next) day...**_

**Ahsoka's POV **

I sat upright in fear as something prodded me in my sleep. I looked around, until I saw it was the medical droid, taking my IV out. I looked at my wrists, and saw that they were free. I jumped up and ran to the door. I had a lot more energy, whatever they had me on worked. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I growled in annoyance. I looked around the room, and saw on the table a bundle of clothes. It was a brown cotton dress, mid thigh length, short sleeved, a pair of black leggings, some basic flats, and a belt. On top was a note, folded into a tent. I opened it, and read it silently.

"Your other clothes were covered in dirt and blood. I'll get them washed and returned to you." I scratched my lekku, then went into the mini fresher and put them on. I found a different guard waiting for me outside. He secured some handcuffs on my hands, and we left. I was somewhat nervous to see what my new "master" was going to be like. We entered the sitting room, and I looked around the room. The guard saluted, and spoke.

"Here is one of the slaves mr. Bonteri purchased." My heart skipped a beat. Mr. Bonteri? Was it possibly Lux's father? The other guards nodded, and let us through the doorway. We entered am office, and in the chair behind the desk sat Lux.

"Lux!" He turned, and smiled slightly.

"Leave us." The guard let go of me, and left the room. He came over to me, and released the handcuffs. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Lux, I'm so glad to see you!" He returned the hug.

"I'm glad to see you too. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Before I could ask what, he leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

**Hi guys! LOL, this chapter took a long time. XD This chapter was long, but I had to end it. That could have gone on forever. Drama bomb! Will she dump Omah? Will she go back to the Order? Wait and see! The next chapter is going to span over two months. Also, the next chapter contains some mature content ( not a lemon, I promise) and language. Basically the next chapter is why the whole story is rated M. But don't jump to conclusions, ok? Seriously. Y'all got no idea... Lol. You guys are gonna think I'm a masochistic psychopath, but it's ok. I am a masochistic psychopath, so it really doesn't matter. **


End file.
